<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Could You? by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826739">How Could You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky x Reader [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home from running errands to see a sight of betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Stucky &amp; Reader, stucky/reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky x Reader [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Could You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck! Steve!” you cry out as Steve thrusts up into your aching heat. Your hands rest on his shoulders and his arms are wrapped against your torso holding you still against his chest.</p><p>As Steve leaves hot kisses along your neck, he says, “Shit, sweetheart, You like that, huh, sweetheart? Like me fucking your sweet pu-”</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK?!” you hear the cry of your boyfriend, Bucky.</p><p>You scramble off Steve’s lap and onto the bed, your eyes wide, “Bucky, it’s not what it looks like!”</p><p>His expression goes from shock to betrayal, “I told you guys to wait for me!” he exclaims in disbelief.</p><p>Steve nervously scratches the back of his head, “Yeah, sorry, Buck. But really, it’s Y/N’s fault,” he points at you.</p><p>“HEY!” you slap his arm.</p><p>“What?! It is! You kept grinding on me when we were watching the movie and got me all hard!”</p><p>“Doll, is this true?” Bucky asks as he rolls the sleeves of his henley up to his elbows.</p><p>You look down in shame and nod, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Tsk tsk. You bad girl. Tell me, doll, what happens to bad girls?”</p><p>“They get punished…” you mumbled.</p><p>Bucky nodded, “That’s right, baby girl.” he then looks at Steve, “And you too, Stevie.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“You fell into Y/N’s temptations,” Bucky said plainly as he went over to the Treasure Chest and pulled out a pair of vibranium handcuffs, “Hands behind your back, Rogers.” </p><p>Steve frowns and looks at your smug face, “This is all your fault.” you simply shrug as you watch Steve stand up and let Bucky handcuff his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Now sit in the corner and watch Y/N take her punishment,” Bucky orders.</p><p>Steve drags himself into the corner where a maroon, velvet sofa chair rests. He lowers himself onto the chair, bare naked, and his cock still up and proud. </p><p>Bucky sits on the edge of the bed and pats his lap, “C’mon, doll. You know the drill.” You crawl over to him and lay across his lap. You feel his hand rub soft circles on your ass, “Count ‘em for me, sweetheart.”</p><p>WHACK! </p><p>The stinging of a leather crop against your skin makes your writhe on Bucky’s lap. “One.” you gritted out.</p><p>WHACK!</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>WHACK!” </p><p>“T-Three.” you look at Steve in the corner, his eyes are blown with lust and he licks his lips. You noticed his cock leaking more pre-cum. Yeah. Captain America was a voyeur.</p><p>WHACK!</p><p>“Five.”</p><p>“Halfway there, doll. You’re doin’ good.”</p><p>WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!</p><p>“Eight!”</p><p>“Two more, baby.”</p><p>WHACK!</p><p>“Nine!” you sob out, your eyes watering.</p><p>“Ssshhhh. One more, beautiful.” Bucky says softly. He moves a little and you feel his hard bulge against you.</p><p>WHACK!</p><p>“TEN!” you cry out. </p><p>You then feel the cool, soothing feeling of ointment on your skin. Bucky massages it into your ass, trying to ease the pain, “My baby doll did so good, didn’t she, Stevie?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah,” he manages to let out. His cock was so hard and red. He desperately needed to cum. </p><p>Bucky continued to massage your aching ass, until you felt his hand wander down. Two fingers sliding down your slit. You hear him hum, “Hm, looks like you haven’t learn your lesson quite yet since you’re still soaking wet.” he then pulls you off and sets on you the floor, “On your knees, look up at me.” He then glances at Steve in the corner, “C’mere, Stevie.”</p><p>Steve scrambles off the chair and to Bucky, who’s undoing his pants and letting it fall around his ankles. Steve immediately falls to his knees and looks up at Bucky, waiting for instructions. </p><p>“Hmmm,” Bucky starts stroking his cock, “You wanna suck my cock, Stevie?”</p><p>“Yes,” he lets out with a gulp. He side eyes you and see you lick your lips, your eyes on Bucky’s leaking tip. </p><p>“You wanna suck my cock too, huh, baby girl?”</p><p>You nod, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Well none of you can ‘cause you both betrayed me. We all agreed to wait until I came back from running errands and what do I see? My loves fucking each other like rabbits without me!”</p><p>“Babe, we’re sorry,” Steve says desperately, eyeing his boyfriend’s hard on.</p><p>You agree, “Yeah, baby, we’re really sorry. Please let us suck your cock?” you look up at him with your e/c eyes, trying your best to give him your puppy dog impression. </p><p>He doesn’t give in, “No. You hurt me, therefore you’re gonna watch me jerk off until I cum on your face. Got it?” Both you and Steve nod because goddamn is this the hottest thing the three of you have ever done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>